conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Australia (FW)
I doubt that Australia not buying something would put a heavy strain on anyone's economy. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Think about the devloped economy, the booming mining business. Australia would be a large importer of Droids that would conduct alot of mining job if these laws where not inplaced, as would take over the moderately advanced military. -Sunkist- 23:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Its not an extreme burden on UE, its just a major gap in trading, that would effect it.-Sunkist- 23:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but there are tons of other potential customers out there. Like me, for example. Or undeveloped countries who want to use them for development projects. It wouldnt be a strain, it would just be lost potential sales. The damage would not be as heavy as you suppose. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Devloped countires woulden't be able to aford these kind of things, I would also think alot of countries woulden't want to buy droids that would destroy tons of jobs. -Sunkist- 23:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. Droids arent that expensive, as they probably build themselves. And as for the other comment, youre a labor supporter, so I won't address it. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Droids would complety destroy nations economies, jobs are what fuel the meaning to live. If people don't have jobs, what the point of really living? Having fun all day long? People are simple as bees and ants, we all need jobs to juntion in a society, or if will fail. -Sunkist- 23:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hardcore beer-track dogma you've got there, but consider this: Technology exists to make lives easier and jobs to get completed more efficiently. In hard economic times, saving money is more important than spending money, and droids cost less than people. Simple as that. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) They may more cheaper, but what about the stacking welfare recipients that will begin to stack up, technology is good- but when It caused damage to our working society then its bad. Sure you'll get it done faster, but who's going to buy it when no one has the money to buy the products that are being made by droids? Reason I'll be issuing a ban on goods made by droids in other nations, because your not contributing to humanity with replacing them with droids. -Sunkist- 00:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Good, so I expect trade with me ought to increase, because I don't use droids. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It makes it easier if you make your own and don't sell it to any foreigners. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to be trading with you. -Sunkist- 00:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You have some interesting ideas. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC)